ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Doom
How Doctor Doom joined the Tourney A gypsy child, Victor Von Doom's mother was killed by the demon Mephisto and his father, who was a doctor, failed to cure Latveria's Queen. Fearing the King's wrath towards him and his son, Doom's father took him and fled into the cold forest, where his father died. Doom swore that to avenge his parents, he would use any means necessary, including science and magic. Doom was offered a scholarship to Empire State University, where he became roommates with Reed Richards, later Mister Fantastic of the Fantastic Four. While working on a device to open portals to other dimensions so he may free his mother, Doom was told by Richards of a miscalculation in his design. Doom ignored this advice, and the machine exploded, scarring Doom and having him expelled. After obtaining a suit of armor from monks, he returned to his homeland of Latveria and liberate it from the tyrant King, then ruling with an iron fist. However, he has made life prosperous and enjoyable for his people. Since then, he has been an enemy to most heroes in the Marvel universe and a terrific threat, often trying to take over the world since he believes he's the only one that can make it a paradise in the Smash Bros. Tourney, which Doom later signed up for. Special Attacks Plasma Beam (Neutral) Doom fires a fast moving beam straight across from his hands while saying "PLASMA beam!". Molecular Shield (Side) Rocks begin to swirl around Doom as he says "Molecular shield!". He then proceeds to throw them at the opponent. Flight (Up) Doom activates his rocket thrusters, which will allow him to fly for a few seconds. Hidden Missiles (Down) Doom says "Hidden missiles!", then he fires up to eight missiles at the sky from behind and eventually lands towards the opponent. Photon Array (Hyper Smash) Doom says "PHOTON ARRAY!", then he releases many photon shots from his fingers at once while laughing evilly. Doom's Time (Final Smash) Doom sets an electric trap below one of his opponents as he says "Time to die!", then he sits on his floating throne and he summons a chamber, locking the opponent inside before laughing evilly as the chamber zaps them with lightning. After this, he says "This game is OVER!" while slamming his hand down, giving his opponent a final shock. Victory Animations #Doctor Doom blasts around and stops in a pose, all the while saying "If only it were Richards that lie before me instead of you...". #*Doctor Doom blasts around and stops in a pose, all the while saying "Doom answers to no one! NOT EVEN A SO-CALLED SPIRIT OF VENGEANCE!". (Ghost Rider/Blaze/Jin/Kazuya/Heihachi victories only) #Doctor Doom does his Marvel vs. Capcom 3 victory pose saying "You are beneath me. And it showed.". #*Doctor Doom does his Marvel vs. Capcom 3 victory pose saying "In Latveria we have no lawyers! Only corpses!". (Law victories only) #Doctor Doom victoriously slams his fist onto the ground and says "No one defeats Doom!". #*Doctor Doom victoriously slams his fist onto the ground and says "There is no other LAW but Doom's!". (Sailor Moon victories only) Trivia *Doctor Doom was one of the first two Marvel Comics villain characters to be confirmed as playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Magneto was confirmed alongside him. *Doctor Doom shares his English voice actor with Anubis Dohji, Mister Bushido, Shin Matsunaga, Shuma-Gorath and Saisyu. *Doctor Doom's rival is Sophitia, even though she isn't the one who fought him during any of the Fantastic Four films. His second rival is Madara Uchiha. *Doctor Doom and Thanos were previously bosses in the Capcom arcade game, Marvel Super Heroes, and though Doctor Doom is playable from the beginning, Thanos is not. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters